<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Cheated by Colored_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826788">You Cheated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_Blue/pseuds/Colored_Blue'>Colored_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blacksmith Castiel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Naval Officer Castiel, Pirate AU, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirate Sam Winchester, Swordfighting, The Impala Is A Pirate Ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_Blue/pseuds/Colored_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a blacksmith was not a job that elicited much excitement, but it was a job that Castiel was content with having. He appreciated the artistry of it, along with the skill and the usefulness. In the years he’s spent working as one, he had perfected his craft, and his specialty was swords. </p>
<p>Still, it was far from exciting.</p>
<p>So, the day that a man burst into his shop, slamming the doors behind him as soldiers shouted nearby, Castiel was more than a little shocked. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Basically, I watched Pirates Of The Caribean and decided to write a fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar &amp; Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Cheated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I watched Pirates Of The Caribean and decided to write a fanfic. Except, the only similarity is how they meet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a blacksmith was not a job that elicited much excitement, but it was a job that Castiel was content with having. He appreciated the artistry of it, along with the skill and the usefulness. He began five years back, after his brother Gabriel disappeared and he had had to find a way to fend for himself. In the years he’s spent working as one, he had perfected his craft, and his specialty was swords.</p>
<p>He’d crafted the sword presented to Commodore Michael during his coronation. He’d crafted a sword for Governor Shurley himself, although he hardly believed that the Governor actually used it. For someone of only 20 years of age, these were remarkable feats, but the job still held little excitement other than that felt after the completion of a rather fine rapier.</p>
<p>Still, it was far from exciting.</p>
<p>So, the day that a man burst into his shop, slamming the doors behind him as soldiers shouted nearby, Castiel was more than a little shocked. It was the same day as Commodore Michael’s coronation, so he had been prepared for a day off. </p>
<p>As the man slammed the door shut he bent over, putting his hands on his knees and gasping out a sharp, “Damn it!”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t know if it was his own quiet nature or just the man’s complete exhaustion that caused the stranger to remain oblivious to his presence, but the man became aware enough as he turned around.</p>
<p>The man’s eyes widened and he wasted no time removing his sword from the scabbard at his side. Castiel recognized a pirate when he saw one, so he grabbed one of the swords from the racks behind him and got into a stance.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said the pirate, his green eyes searching Castiel and the room around him. The man was well built, the muscles on his arms showing slightly through the sleeves of his long leather coat. “I didn’t see you there. Great day, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it certainly is,” Cas responded, adjusting his grip on the sword in his hand. “I’d heard that there was a disturbance earlier today, but I didn’t expect a pirate to be bold enough to venture onto the island of the Governor and his army.”</p>
<p>The pirate snickered. “Aww. You think I’m bold?” Castiel shifted on his feet, unsure how to respond. “Nah. I’ve just got a little situation that needed dealin’ with.”</p>
<p>Castiel took a step forward. “I’m afraid that I cannot let you leave.”</p>
<p>The pirate laughed. “You sure you want to do this? Swordfight with a freaking pirate?”</p>
<p>“It is better than just letting you go,” Castiel said, squinting at the man. He had light brown hair that appeared almost blonde in the sunlight he stood in. </p>
<p>The green-eyed man smiled with unexpectedly white teeth. “Alright, mate. Don't forget that I gave you a choice.”</p>
<p>Castiel took a step forward, placing his feet carefully as the pirate did the same. For a few seconds, they circled each other, sizing up their opponent and choosing the correct moment to strike. The man moved first, swinging his sword to the left of Castiel, who blocked it with his own. Years of designing swords had given Castiel enough time to practice with them and learn the basic skills needed to use them. He flicked his wrist, his sword colliding into the pirates with a clang.</p>
<p>“Well,” said the pirate, “I guess you have a general idea of what you're doing.” He smirked teasingly. “How’s your footwork?” He took a few steps, Castiel matching his strides as their blades connected in the air. “Not bad.” Castiel gave a smug smile, dragging his sword down that of the pirates before drawing back and slashing at the air in front of him, the man stepping backward. “Feisty, are we?”</p>
<p>They drew their swords through the air repeatedly, the blades connecting in the air with sharp metallic clangs. The pirate’s eyes drifted behind Castiel to the rack of rapiers of the wall. “Jesus, did you make all of those? You need to find yourself a new hobby, mate.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, and I'm sure that you have many hobbies other than committing crimes,” he retorted, deflecting the jabs the pirate aimed at his legs and striking at his upper body. </p>
<p>Castiel’s blade caught the sleeve of the man's coat, a shallow cut forming on his arm. “Oh, that stings. And I like this coat.” The pirate took a step forward, swinging his blade with an even fiercer style than before. Castiel deflected each blow, backing the man up onto a cart.</p>
<p>The cart tipped, the man swaying as it did so, but years of sailing on rocky ships gave him an advantage over Castiel, who recognized that also stepping onto the cart had been a mistake immediately. He threw out his other arm, catching himself before he tumbled off. The pirate laughed. “Your balance needs work, mate, but it’s not that bad for someone who spends his life on land.”</p>
<p>Castiel frowned, squinting his eyes and diving back into the fight, the clanging of the swords beginning to become a familiar sound in his ears. He drove the pirate off of the cart and back across the floor of the shop, his swings and blows and jabs becoming more persistent. The pirate's face hardened in concentration, yet his ever cocky smile still danced across his face. He blocked each blow efficiently and with ease, almost like he was performing a dance routine that he knew by heart. He even squeezed in a few swings and slashes of his own.</p>
<p>“You just don’t give up, do you,” he said, throwing Castiel another smile. </p>
<p>“Not usually.” Castiel connected his blade once more, swinging it around the pirates before hooking it out of his hand. The pirates rapier flew across the room, the sharp end sticking into the wall. Castiel turned his head to look, smiling proudly at the ridiculousness of it. The smile dropped from his face as he heard the clicking sound from behind him, directly where the pirate stood. Cas snapped his head back around.</p>
<p>The man had removed a second sword from his belt, which hung out of the hand at his side, along with a dark colt gun.</p>
<p>Castiel took a step backward, lowering his rapier and squinting. “You cheated!” </p>
<p>The man smiled, raising his eyebrows and nodding his head. “I am a pirate. I don’t know what you expected.”</p>
<p>“I expect even pirates to have enough honor to fight fairly,” Cas exclaimed begrudgingly. </p>
<p>“That’s not something you hear every day.” The pirate shrugged, amusement sparkling in his green eyes as he stared into Castiel’s blue ones. “Well…today I’d like to live.”</p>
<p>“You only cheated because you were losing!”</p>
<p>“I cheated because this was taking too long.” The front door to the blacksmith's shop began to rattle, indicating that the soldiers had finally arrived. The man flinched slightly, taking a step backward towards the second door. “That’ll be my cue to go.” He glanced at the sword firmly gripped in Castiel’s hand. “Do both of us a favor and drop that..” </p>
<p>Castiel squinted, tossing his sword away with a clatter. “I assume that you are going to kill me now.”</p>
<p>The corner of the pirate's mouth perked upward. “The bullet in this gun was not meant for you. You fight well, my friend. Just not well enough to actually fight someone who’s been in one before. Keep practicing and one day you might just save your own hide.” He glanced at his own rapier, still lodged between the boards of the walls. “You can keep the sword,” he added, winking. With that, he whipped around, the tails of his coat disappearing out the backdoor in moments.</p>
<p>Seconds later the front door burst open, soldiers spilling into the shop chaotically. “He went out the back way,” Cas said.</p>
<p>“After him!” Commodore Michael pushed through the crowd towards Castiel, anger residing in the lines of his face. “Mr. Novak! What happened here?”</p>
<p>“We fought. He cheated. It was either I let him go or I died.” His face felt hot with embarrassment and shame.</p>
<p>Michael huffed out a sigh. “This is the second time that Dean Winchester has escaped me, and it will be the last.” He nodded his head at the other soldiers and they exited the shop, the heels of their boots clacking as they ran down the street in pursuit. </p>
<p>Castiel picked up his rapier, examining the bend in its tip from when he dropped it to the ground and the small drops of blood he had managed to draw on one of the edges. It wasn’t his best work anyway. He sighed in frustration, anger bubbling up inside him. He discarded the damaged sword onto a table, wheeling around and walking stiffly over to the wall across from him. Castiel gripped the handle of the pirates rapier and yanked, effectively dislodging it from the boards. It wasn’t in the best of shape, but it was well balanced and well crafted. He admired the elegance and trustworthiness of the handle, his eyes drifting to the base of the blade, where the initials D.W. could be seen. </p>
<p>He would practice. He would fight and he would become the best swordsman that anybody had ever seen.</p>
<p>Then, he would find Dean Winchester and run him through with his own blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean Winchester had been gone before morning, having stolen a small merchant ship before being picked up by his own half a kilometer offshore. It had been seven months since the Impala had faded into the distance, and in those seven months, Castiel had trained for hours on end. For five hours a day, every day, he’d train with his sword until he was as good as many soldiers. With the help of his military friends and many successful missions, he’d joined the Governor's Navy, rising in ranks steadily until he found himself as a lieutenant under direct orders from Lieutenant Commander Ishim, and, to a slightly greater extent, Commodore Michael himself.</p>
<p>Regardless, his mind was still filled with thoughts of Dean Winchester. Cas wanted to find him again; he wanted to see him and hold the point of his blade under his chin. </p>
<p>It was a month later when Castiel was finally granted an opportunity. He found himself as a part of the crew for the HMS Interceptor, commanded by Commodore Michael to follow a ship of pirates led by the dreaded Alistair. They had attacked several of the Governor's navy ships. Michael had tracked Alistair to Isla De Ardilla. Castiel stood at the stern of the ship, watching the island grow in size as they neared it. During his time on the sea, he’d come to enjoy everything about it. The wind whipping through his hair, the taste of salt, the gentle sway of the sea. The tails of his stiff coat flapped lightly in the breeze as he let his hand drift to the hilt of one of the swords on his belt. </p>
<p>He always had two with him. The first was the one Castiel had been issued, that he’d elected to call the Angel Blade. The second was the same rapier that had been lodged in the wall of his shop, the initials D.W. still carved cleanly into the metal.</p>
<p>“Novak! It’s time!” Cas, wrenched from his thoughts, walked down the ship to join the rest of the men as they reached the dock. Alistair’s ship could be seen two docks over, rocking on the small waves lazily. </p>
<p>“Hester, capture that ship. The rest of you, find me Alistair and his crew.” Michael turned around sharply and started down the dock, Castiel following close behind Ishim, awaiting his orders with the rest of his garrison.</p>
<p>“Search the town,” said Ishim. “Bars, alleyways, shops, everywhere. When you find him, signal the others.”</p>
<p>Chaos erupted rather quickly. Alistair had come to Ardilla because he’d known he had been being trailed, and he had met with the pirate Ruby to join forces. Castiel had wandered down the alleyways until he’d stumbled across a beat-up bar, the exact kind you’d expect to see on an island like this. He saw, sat in the counter, Alistair. Castiel whistled at the other soldiers near him, nodding into the bar. </p>
<p>As he entered, he watched as another soldier put his blade up to Alistair’s throat, who smiled wickedly before his crew and Ruby’s came out of the crowd and stabbed the first soldier. People screamed and scattered as Alistair darted up the stairs of the bar, impaling many of Castiel’s fellow soldiers along the way. Castiel found himself fighting several pirates, running his blade through each of them with ease before moving onto the next, pushing through the crowd to get to Alistair. The clanging of blades filled the air, along with the metallic smell of blood. By the time Castiel had pushed through the swarm of terrified civilians and up the stairs, he had a cut on his left cheekbone and forehead.</p>
<p>He made it to the top of the stairway and climbed up to the tallest tower, kicking the door open with his boot as people continued to duel in the hallways. He froze in the doorframe, eyes widening.</p>
<p>In front of him stood Alistair, staring down the barrel of a dark colt with an angry scowl.</p>
<p>At the other end of the colt stood Dean Winchester, his green eyes dark and his smirk conveying rage and satisfaction in its purest form. </p>
<p>He pulled the trigger and Alistair’s head jerked back violently with a bang, his body crumpling into a heap on the ground.</p>
<p>“That’s for leaving me to die, you sick son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>Castiel gripped the hilt of the second rapier on his belt, removing it from its scabbard in one fluid motion. “Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean Winchester straightened up, turning to look at the doorway. He looked confused for a moment, but it wasn’t long before his eyes widened in recognition. “I don’t believe it. The blacksmith.” He paused, looking Castiel up and down. “Well, a soldier now, by the looks of it.” He glanced down at the rapier in Cas’ hand. “That’s mine.”</p>
<p>Castiel shrugged. “You said I could keep it.” He examined Dean’s face closer. He had freckles and stubble, and faint scars above his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Dean shrugged in return, nodding his head. “That I did.” He smiled, putting his gun back into its holster and removing his own sword. “I feel like I should know your name if we’re going to keep meeting like this.”</p>
<p>Cas tilted his head. “Castiel.”</p>
<p>Dean raised an eyebrow. “Just Castiel? Weird name, mate. I’ve heard weirder, though.” He looked at the door, the noises in the hall quieting down considerably. “I should get going.”</p>
<p>Castiel stepped forward. “No!” </p>
<p>Dean smiled. “Sorry, Cas. Another day perhaps.” </p>
<p>Castiel walked forward, holding the sword out, ready to strike, before Dean darted around and elbowed the window. It shattered and Dean jumped out, his leather coat flapping behind him.</p>
<p>“No!” Castiel sprinted to the window, removing his own gun from his belt as he did so, and looked out into the crowded streets, but there was no one other than terrified townspeople. Dean Winchester was gone. “Damn it!”</p>
<p>Cas wheeled around as the door burst open, Michael and his second-in-command, Raphael, charging in. Michael glanced down at Alistair’s crumpled body, his eyes still wide and glazed over, and blood still dripping from the bullet wound in his head. He lifted his gaze to look at Castiel, who still stood with Dean Winchester’s sword hanging loosely in his hand. “Well done, Lieutenant Novak.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You drove Alistair up here, and he is now dead on the floor. That is what we came for. The pirate Ruby has been captured and is to be hung in the Gallows. You are to be promoted to Lieutenant Commander.”</p>
<p>“I- Commodore, I’m honored, but―” </p>
<p>Michael turned, ignoring Castiel’s protest and gesturing to two other soldiers in the hallway. “Remove this scums corpse.”</p>
<p>Castiel straightened, putting his rapier back into the scabbard. He followed close behind Commodore Michael out of the bar and back onto the Interceptor, waiting for a chance to explain, but it never came. They had won the fight, he had been promoted and would now lead his own unit, but he still felt anger and disappointment lodging themselves in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>Many of his allies had died that night, including a few members of his old unit, such as Ishim, but the mission had been accomplished. </p>
<p>Not to mention, Dean Winchester had escaped him again.</p>
<p>Oh, he would get that man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next two months, Castiel became obsessed with Dean Winchester. He often wondered if holding a grudge like this was unhealthy, but he couldn’t seem to make himself care all that much. Since his murder of Alistair, Dean had become quite the busy man. He’d raided and plundered many merchant and navy ships, and stolen plenty of riches from many powerful people. His face could be seen on wanted posters at least once in every town.</p>
<p>Castiel got to know and came to appreciate the new unit, which consisted of a stiff man named Uriel and a rather flamboyant one named Balthazar. Balthazar had joined the Navy after he found himself homeless and with little other options. </p>
<p>When Castiel didn’t find himself leading his unit into battle or on another navy ship, and simply waiting for his next assignment on the Governor's Island, he sketched and he searched. Dean’s face covered every page of his notebook. Each time he ran across a wanted poster, he noticed something new. Whether it was a new scar or freckle, he noticed. Castiel often spoke to Balthazar of his mission to find Dean, and Balthazar would laugh.</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered that this obsession of yours is unhealthy?”</p>
<p>“Occasionally, as a passing thought.”</p>
<p>Balthazar laughed. “Just as a passing thought, eh?” He punched Castiel’s shoulder. “Anybody would think you were in love with him.”</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head and smirked at Balthazar. “In love,” he laughed. “Really?”</p>
<p>Balthazar threw up his hands. “Hey, I don’t judge, mate.”</p>
<p>Castiel laughed again. “I just feel like fighting him, and winning, will be a right of passage of sorts for me. Besides, it’s not like capturing him won’t do any good,” he said, nodding to the wanted poster on the wall.</p>
<p>Balthazar nodded his head, falling dramatically into a chair and taking a bite of an apple. “Fair enough, Cassie.”</p>
<p>As much as Castiel loved the sea, he often found himself missing the land. He’d take up dock regularly when he and his crew were on recon missions rather than those of urgency so they could have a night without the waves of the ocean knocking against the ship. </p>
<p>On a night where his ship, the HMS Swiftrunner began to exit the harbor of Isla De Cazador, he saw him. Unfortunately, it was too late, as he’d seen Winchester talking to one of the men at the dock just as the Swiftrunner exited the shallows and returned to the open ocean.</p>
<p>Cas just about ordered the ship to turn around, but he knew doing so would cause serious questions and doubt from his superiors. Dejectedly, he sighed, electing to spend the rest of the long day in his quarters.</p>
<p>It was two months later that Cas had his next opportunity. He’d been stationed on a ship with his unit to hunt down a Spanish ship that had been ignoring borders. By the time that he and the rest of the crew had tracked down the ship, it was in the middle of a cannon fight with another. It was a ship that Castiel recognized immediately.</p>
<p>The Impala. </p>
<p>Castiel commanded their ship until it rutted against the Spanish one. As he swung onboard with the majority of the crew, the sounds of cannon fire filled his ears. He drew his sword and fought the Spanish men, twisting and slashing through the air like he was painting with his blade. As he sparred with a particularly muscled pirate, he saw out of the corner of his eye the captain of the Spanish ship. Castiel, recognizing how he was wasting time, drove his sword through the stomach of the pirate after a particularly risky move in which he ducked below the man's knees, and darted across the ship to face the captain. </p>
<p>As Castiel came up behind the captain, he wheeled around, glaring at Castiel and drawing a particularly long rapier from his belt. As skilled as Castiel was, this man had years upon years of experience, whereas Castiel was only twenty-two. He lunged, cursing and slashing, their two blades clanging midair like church bells. </p>
<p>The Spanish captain lashed fiercely, cutting Cas’ upper arm fairly deep. He hissed in pain, locking eyes with the Captain. “You’ll pay for that.”</p>
<p>The man smiled with grossly yellowed teeth, drawing his sword back again. Suddenly, a canon exploded behind him, colliding with the mast and knocking it over. The captain wheeled around, and Cas took that instant of opportunity to run him through with the Angel Blade. As the light faded from the Spaniard’s eyes, Cas heard a shout from behind him.</p>
<p>“Capitán!” Cas turned to see a man aiming a gun between his eyes, fury evident in the way he held himself. Castiel clenched his teeth, choosing to die with dignity rather than fear, when he saw the end of a sword erupt from the chest of the gun wielder.</p>
<p>The man fell to the ground, and behind him, annoyingly good looking and smug as ever, stood the last man Cas would’ve wanted to save his life. “Hey, Cas.”</p>
<p>“Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled.</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes. “Captain Dean Winchester! Everyone forgets the captain part.” Castiel drew the second sword on his belt and glared at the pirate. Dean smiled at the sword, drawing his gun. “You’ve still got that, huh? Are you the sympathetic type?” </p>
<p>“You’re cheating again!”</p>
<p>“What can I say. I’m a pirate.”</p>
<p>“Commander Novak!” A soldier yelled from across the ship. “The Spaniard’s have almost been captured, but the pirates are escaping!” Indeed, the Impala was beginning to sail away from the other two ships, canons still firing and the pirates shouting in victory. </p>
<p>Dean raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened. “Novak, huh?”</p>
<p>A swarm of pirates and crewmen suddenly knocked into Castiel, obstructing his view of Dean for mere seconds. By the time the swarm had passed, Dean was gone. Castiel turned around and ran to the side of the ship just in time to see him standing on the deck of the Impala next to a tall, long-haired man.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Cas,” Dean called, a playful smile on his face. He threw him a wink. “Until next time, mate!”</p>
<p>Castiel scowled, and then let out an uncontainable laugh at the ridiculousness of this feud. </p>
<p>Ensign Uriel came up behind him, his eyes alight with disgust at the sight of the Impala departing. “Commander, the Spanish have been captured, but our ship has sustained heavy damage.”</p>
<p>Castiel hung his head. “It would be far wiser to return to land. I will assign Indra to steer this ship and we will head to the nearest inhabited island to make repairs.”</p>
<p>“But, sir, Dean Winchester―”</p>
<p>“You heard what I said, Uriel. I would rather complete our mission than risk the lives of any more men.”</p>
<p>With that, he wheeled around and made sure that the Spanish prisoners were secured before boarding his ship again.</p>
<p>“Commander Novak?” Castiel turned to meet the eyes of one of the younger soldiers in his unit.</p>
<p>“Yes, Samandriel?”</p>
<p>Samandriel looked down at his shoes before lifting his gaze back up to meet Castiel’s own. “I thought that you’d like to know that Ensign Balthazar has gone missing. I know how close you two were...”</p>
<p>Cas felt his stomach lurch. Suddenly the ship felt too small, the ocean too vast, and the world too quiet despite the bustle of the crew. He began to notice the lack of Balthazar’s hearty laugh or his cocky statements of victory. Perhaps it was for the best. Balthazar had never truly been happy with military life, and often spoke drunken confessions of wishing for true adventures. It was far easier to deal with the grief at that thought. “Thank you for telling me, Samandriel. If you could please return to your station, that would be much appreciated.”</p>
<p>Samandriel nodded his head and left Cas to his thoughts. As they sailed away and the daylight faded, Castiel prayed for Balthazar to be safe, or to go on peacefully to heaven. </p>
<p>He had a far more interesting thought cross his mind not long after as he wiped away a stray tear.</p>
<p>"I owe Dean Winchester my life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel was given very few assignments over the next two months other than successfully driving away several trespassing ships. He spent the majority of the time on the Governor’s Island consulting with Commodore Michael and a few others about how to deal with the ignorance of the borders. Michael didn’t always consider his recommendations as much as the others did, but he listened regardless. </p>
<p>He got so bored that he spent some nights visiting his old blacksmith's shop, which he had given away to Donatello, an old friend of his. He began to make new swords and weapons, his skills still remaining steadfast in his mind, but he always left them in the shop.</p>
<p>And, of course, Dean Winchester never left his mind. </p>
<p>He found himself missing the sea more than usual, so when news of another navy ship, the Conqueror, had been through intense combat and been forced to stop on Isla De Ardilla and needed assistance immediately, Castiel volunteered. </p>
<p>It was a very simple job, but he felt like simple was what he needed at the moment, and Commodore Michael seemed to understand that.</p>
<p>“I should return within three days time,” Cas had said. </p>
<p>“Good luck, Commander Novak,” Michael replied, his cold eyes never leaving the map on the table in front of him.</p>
<p>Castiel sailed away on the Missionary in two hours, lifting his head to absorb the rays of the sun and feel the ocean breeze on his face. </p>
<p>He and his small crew had arrived on Isla De Ardilla within a day, perfectly on schedule. After he and a few others determined that patching up the holes in the Conqueror enough to safely return it to the Governor's island would take the night, Castiel ordered his crew to move the cargo to the Missionary before spending the rest of the night off in town, commanding them to be back on the ship by sunrise.</p>
<p>By the time he had ensured that all operations were running smoothly, the sun was going down. Cas wandered down the streets until he realized that he stood in front of the very bar where Dean Winchester had killed Alistair and he had gained the title of Commander. He stood outside for a few moments before stepping in. The place was still loud and slightly unsanitary, but he saw several of his crewmen laughing over at a table in the corner of a bar. He understood that many of these other individuals were likely pirates, but that was not his mission, and they were not doing any harm. </p>
<p>Besides, there was only one pirate he really wanted to see.</p>
<p>Castiel ordered himself a beer and drank slowly from the less-than-clean cup in silence. He’d never particularly enjoyed alcohol, having been witness to what it could do to a good man before. He nursed the drink for a good while, not quite processing the passage of time as well as he usually did. The moon was fairly high in the sky when a fight broke out in the bar, and Castiel was moved back to reality by the sound of the bartender ordering them to take it outside. The rowdy men exited the front door with fists still flying. </p>
<p>Cas began to get sick of the crowded and upbeat atmosphere of the bar and left a minute later, figuring he’d go to sleep back on the ship. The men who had started fighting in the bar were shouting in the alleyway, and Cas was dumbfounded to realize that one of his men was involved, recognizing the gruff voice of Uriel. </p>
<p>He charged into the alleyway. “Hey!” He removed his sword from its scabbard and yanked one of the drunken civilians off of Uriel before grabbing the back of his uniform. The third man on the ground spat out some blood, letting his face rest in the dirt briefly as the first man stumbled away. Castiel ignored him, tugging Uriel’s shirt in a way that forced him to look him in the eye. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Soldier?”</p>
<p>Uriel’s lip was cut open and he had a black eye, but his face remained placid and angered. “They insulted the Royal Navy, Commander.”</p>
<p>“So you beat him senseless? What has come over you?” Castiel spat. “Return to the Missionary immediately, and do not think that Captain Raphael will not hear of this!”</p>
<p>Uriel ducked his head, scowling, and trudged down the alleyway, wiping his lip on his sleeve as he went. Castiel turned to acknowledge the man on the ground, only to notice a sword gleaming in front of his face. </p>
<p>And then he noticed who stood behind it. </p>
<p>“Son of a bitch,” said Dean, wearing the same long leather jacket as always. “You again! I’m lucky junkless didn’t recognize me in the first place, but now you’re here! Am I cursed or something?”</p>
<p>Castiel lifted his own rapier, having no time to grab the one with the initials in it. “Winchester. I’m glad to see you aren’t cheating this time,” he said in a tone that resembled one someone would use to greet an old friend. Dean moved his blade to strike and Castiel blocked it, their swords connecting five more times before they both paused. </p>
<p>“Captain Winchester! How many times do I need to tell you?” He slashed his sword a few more times. “Your skills have definitely improved, Cas. Is your footwork still good?” Dean took several steps while slashing his sword, Cas taking the necessary corresponding steps without needing to think and blocking each attempted blow with ease. “Yep.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had some more time to practice.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled. “As much as I’d like to continue this review of your skills, I’ve got an appointment and this-” he gestured vaguely with his sword “-is taking up my time. So I’m afraid I must be going.” He reached for his belt and aimed the colt over Cas’ heart, something indecipherable filling his green eyes.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Castiel sighed, his heart lurching in a way that didn’t quite express the hatred he should be feeling.</p>
<p>There was a sudden loud crash from behind them, causing Castiel to wheel around. Someone had knocked over a woman with a crate of eggs, who was screaming profanities at said person. When Cas turned around again, Dean had gone. </p>
<p>He inhaled deeply and sighed, clenching his teeth. “Damn it. Damn this.” Castiel spun around on the heel of his boot as he sheathed the Angel Blade, muttering under his breath. He pushed past the angry woman and the unfortunate soul who had knocked her over lethargically, heading down to the dock to return to the Missionary. Disappointment, defeat, and shame settled themselves in the pit of his stomach, along with something else he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>He returned with his crew to the Governor's island the next day, giving a mission report to Commodore Michael about how smoothly it had gone, and not giving a single mention of Dean Winchester. Cas reported Uriel to Raphel, the latter demoting Uriel back down to Cadet and commanding him to guard and clean the prison cells for the next week. Uriel, evidently furious, accepted the punishment.</p>
<p>Cas felt sick and tired. Tired of this army life. Tired of the rules he had to enforce. He was sick of losing friends and not being able to go to the ocean when he wanted. He had become a soldier because he’d felt obligated to, and he’d wanted to. He still wanted to fight and to sail, but life had been bringing him nothing but undefinable grief for these past few months.</p>
<p>Castiel returned to what had become his office, stopping in front of the wanted poster for Dean Winchester for a few seconds before pulling it off the wall and examining it closely. </p>
<p>He was going to find Dean Winchester if it was the last thing he ever did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been one month.</p>
<p>It was a rather busy one month. </p>
<p>The trespassing ships from the Spanish had increased, as well as the number of pirate raids. However, when a ship transporting Governor Shurley himself was caught in the crossfire of the Spanish ship Destructor, and a group of particularly furious pirates, it could no longer stand. The Destructor was sailed by the rogue Spanish conquistador, Marquel, who had been leading the trespassers for months.</p>
<p>When Commodore Michael announced that these invasions could no longer stand, Castiel agreed.</p>
<p>Aboard the Interceptor, by Michael’s side, stood Castiel. They were close behind the Destructor, which had suddenly changed directions off the coast of Isla De Cazador. It was revealed later that the reason was that it was being trailed by a ship of pirates, and were trying to shake them off. </p>
<p>Michael moved to stand at the stairway to the deck and look down on the crew. Castiel walked down the stairs to join the other men, awaiting what the Commodore had to say. </p>
<p>“Men! This is perhaps the most important mission you will ever have the privilege to be a part of. Tonight, we fight not just for our country, but for honor, respect, and all things held in high regard,” he said. “We will be upon the Destructor by midnight. Fight for your country!”</p>
<p>The men began to cry out “Huzzah!” raising their swords and hats into the air. Castiel removed his own hat from his head, the tip of the feather tickling his nose as he tipped it to the Commodore in approval. </p>
<p>It was almost midnight when the first rounds of cannon fire could be heard. </p>
<p>The Destructor had been driven directly onto the shore Isla De Confesiones by no less than two pirate ships, their skull and crossbones flags visible as the Interceptor came upon them. Men fought on the beach, war cries and gunshots were distinguishable from half a kilometer offshore. The men of the Interceptor boarded onto the dinghies, Commodore Michael leading the way and Castiel to his left with his unit. The Interceptor itself followed close behind, the remaining men on the ship loading the canons in preparation. </p>
<p>The pirates and Spaniards were so busy fighting each other that few of them noticed twenty dinghies of soldiers reach the shore until the men poured out, giving their own war cries. Castiel hollered for his unit to follow him as they charged into the crowd, his sword in his right hand and his pistol in his left. The navy men with rifles charged to the front, firing into the crowd of Spaniards and pirates. Castiel instantly met a foe, dealing with his weak attempt at wielding a sword in a matter of seconds. Screams and cries could be heard everywhere, along with that of gun and cannon fire, as well as the clanging of swords. As Castiel drove the blade of his rapier through the back of a distracted pirate, he noticed something he was astonished that he hadn't noticed before.</p>
<p>One of the pirate ships was easily recognizable as the Impala. </p>
<p>Then Castiel heard the voice, clear as day over the sounds of battle and death around him. “Fight, men! You’ve got nothing to lose ‘cept your lives!” These words were followed by beautiful laughter and the intense clanging of swords. </p>
<p>Cas cut through the next two men with ease, pushing through the crowd until he saw him. Dean Winchester stood in front of the lighthouse on the shore, gleefully dueling a Spanish man with too many tattoos. Dean cut the man down as Castiel fired a gunshot into the chest of a man twice his build. He chased after Dean, slicing through the crowd like he was going through a morning routine. Cas was yanked briefly backward by a Spaniard that he spent a mere moment dueling, kicking his knees out from under him before skewering the man with his rapier. His feet stomped against the sand as he effortlessly fought several Spaniards.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michael locked in a furious sword fight with Marquel, his blade but a blur in the sky as he slashed repeatedly.</p>
<p>Castiel shoved through the crowd, saving a young soldier from being stabbed in the back before continuing to chase after Dean. As a scream erupted from to his right, Cas realized that he was not alone in his pursuit. </p>
<p>He watched in horror as Uriel sliced the neck of a fellow navy man before he himself chased Dean, who had entered the lighthouse to battle a group of men. “You took away my pride!” he screeched.</p>
<p>Castiel ran into the lighthouse after Uriel, who was furiously dueling a pirate while Dean fought one Spaniard with his sword and shot another in the gut. </p>
<p>Dean shoved the body of a Spaniard away, climbing onto the railing of the stairs leading up the lighthouse and slashing his sword, glancing down to see the furious Uriel and Castiel, who was battling the Spaniard in a way that made it appear like he was dancing with his fury and his blade. Cas’ electric blue eyes sparked with anger and desperation.</p>
<p>Dean climbed up the remaining stairs, Uriel scrambling up after him. Castiel finished off the Spaniard with a quick punch to his face and the slash of a sword. He sprinted up the stairs, an unexplained and desperate fear in the pit of his stomach. He ran a Spaniard through with his rapier with no hesitation, watching as Uriel came up behind Dean, who had confidently finished off the last Spanish man. </p>
<p>Dean had no time to react by the time he turned around to see Uriel with his blade raised over his head and a twisted smile on his face. </p>
<p>“NO!” Castiel slashed the back of Uriel's leg. The cadet’s face contorted in even more rage as he spun around, knocking the Angel Blade from Castiel’s hands with his own sword. He smiled wickedly and moved to finish Cas off. Castiel reached for his belt immediately, removing the second sword from its scabbard and driving it through Uriel’s heart. </p>
<p>Uriel’s smile dropped like a bag of cannonballs. His sword fell to the ground as Castiel growled, “For treason against your own country,” into his ear. Uriel’s body slumped to the ground and Castiel removed the sword, blood dripping down to cover up the distinct D.W. by the hilt.</p>
<p>Castiel shot up into his fighting position, his sword immediately connecting with that of Dean Winchester’s. Cas’ eyes met those familiar green ones and they fell into their practically ritualistic combat. Castiel’s blade met Dean’s six times with metallic clangs, his strides matching his opponents perfectly. He would not lose this time. This would be the last time. There would be no cheating, no miraculous escapes. </p>
<p>“You’re probably expecting a thank you,” said Dean, smiling his ever irritatingly beautiful smile. </p>
<p>“I would never expect a thank you from a pirate.” Cas slashed at Dean’s right thigh, the pirate deflecting it frantically. </p>
<p>“Do you really think that lowly of us, Cas? You’d be surprised. You’d be surprised what we can feel.” Dean’s eyes sharpened with concentration as he blocked blow after blow of Castiel’s. </p>
<p>Cas bit his lip as he hooked Dean’s colt out of its holster, which clattered to the floor. Dean’s eyebrows raised and he backed up. Castiel smiled. “No cheating this time.”</p>
<p>Dean flashed a strained smile in return. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s swings and jabs became more and more proficient, the clanging metallic sound of their swords becoming more and more frequent. Dean blocked each one, adapting to Cas’ fighting style. It might’ve continued to go well enough for the pirate had he not tripped over the fold of carpet on the floor.</p>
<p>Dean pursed his lips, blocking each blow desperately as he stumbled backward, stumbling over his own feet. Cas smiled, pulling the same move he’d pulled the first time they’d fought. Castiel connected his blade once more, swinging it around the pirates before hooking it out of his hand.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester’s rapier clattered to the ground by his gun as Castiel backed him into the wall of the lighthouse's bedroom.</p>
<p>Dean laughed, the sound of the outside battle becoming evident. “I guess you’ve got me then.”</p>
<p>“I think I have.” Cas tilted the sword upwards, reading the engraving on the blade once more.</p>
<p>“With my own sword, too.” Dean shrugged. “Well, it’s about time, I suppose. How long has this weird feud between us been going on? One year? Two?” He backed further into the wall, pressing up against it. Cas took a step closer, the feeling of victory in his stomach fading into something completely different. “Let’s go with one and a half.”</p>
<p>Castiel held out the blade again, moving it towards Dean. “Yes. It’s been too long.”</p>
<p>Dean pursed his lips and laughed shakily. “There were times when all I wanted to do was find you, Novak. I wanted to find you and finish this. I kept an eye on you. I watched your successes, I learned from them, I admired them. Part of me didn’t really want to kill you at all, but I know you don’t feel the same. Eventually, I stopped feeling hatred. Eventually, I felt something almost completely…opposite. I almost looked for you a few times.  I suppose I thought I’d win and all that but,” he laughed again, rather shakily. Dean appeared to be entirely wracked with fear, something Castiel felt to be wrong, “apparently not.”</p>
<p>Castiel brought the sword forward further until it was right under Dean’s chin. His gaze dropped down and he took in the same leather jacket, the same boots, the same belt as always. Dean’s shirt was in a bit of disarray, revealing a singular tattoo just below his collarbone. Cas recognized it from the old books he read. An anti-possession symbol.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for, mate?” Castiel looked back up into Dean’s eyes. Something incredibly sorrowful resided in them. Something strange and wild, too. “Finish it.”</p>
<p>Dean Winchester was giving up.</p>
<p>The same Dean Winchester who had saved a fishing boat from a storm. The one that had reportedly saved the life of a mother and her son from kidnappers. The one that had stolen a vault full of gold and distributed it to one of the poorest islands nearby. The one that avoided conflict with the navy for the sake of avoiding bloodshed.</p>
<p>The one that had wanted to look for him.</p>
<p>Castiel tilted Dean’s chin up with the sword, a profound realization hitting him. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to kill Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>He hadn’t in a long time. </p>
<p>Balthazar’s words rang through his head. “Anybody would think you were in love with him.” And he was. Castiel Novak was in love with Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>He looked Dean in the eyes again, lifting his chin just a little more with the sword before dropping it to the ground. He grabbed the lapels of Dean’s coat and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Dean flinched and, after a moment of hesitation, returned the kiss, grabbing Castiel’s own coat and pulling him closer. Cas moved one of his hands up Dean’s chest and to the back of his head, pulling him down as he threaded his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>Cas pulled away, pressing his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth lightly one last time.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes were wide and filled with soft emotion and bewilderment. He brought his fingers up to trace Castiel’s jawline, relishing the feeling of rough stubble. </p>
<p>The battle outside had almost finished, the last of the Spaniards screaming in vengeance at Michael, who had successfully finished off Marquel.</p>
<p>Dean took Cas’ hand in his own. “You’ll be coming with me?” His eyes still held the last bit of doubt in them.</p>
<p>Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand in return. The life of a blacksmith had been too slow. The life of a soldier had been one he appreciated and enjoyed, yet he’d still been unable to feel happy about it. Perhaps what he’d always wanted was the life of a pirate. “If you’ll have me, Captain.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled, going forward to retrieve his sword and gun while Cas picked up both of his, putting the one he’d held onto for that year away in its scabbard.</p>
<p>They exited the lighthouse and fought together through the last wave of Spaniards, Cas avoiding any contact with navy soldiers. They could believe he was dead for all he cared. There were always new commanders.</p>
<p>“To the Impala!” Dean brandished his sword at his men and led them over to the ship, which was exiting the shallows. They grabbed onto the ropes and began to climb, watching as the navy men battled the other pirates onshore.</p>
<p>Soon, Isla de Confesiones faded into the distance. Castiel looked down at his stiff army issued coat, ripping off the crest and the badges and throwing them into the sea. He turned to Dean and smiled, taking in every freckle and every scar the wanted posters had failed to catch.</p>
<p>He looked out over the deck of the ship, examining in the ruffled pirates. To his astonishment, he recognized Balthazar in the crowd, looking the happiest Cas had ever known him, despite his shirt being splattered with blood. He caught Castiel’s eye and waved, an apologetic smile crossing his face. Castiel merely waved back, returning the smile. A tall man with long hair walked over to Dean and Cas, blood still splattered in his coat.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dean. Who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Sam, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Sam,” Dean said, gesturing between the two.</p>
<p>“Wait, this is that soldier you obsessed over for a year? Gabe’s brother, Castiel?” Dean nodded. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Cas said, his heart leaping into his throat. “You know Gabriel? I thought…I thought he was dead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean said, gesturing to the other pirate ship that had been at the fight. “That’s his ship over there. The Archangel. He became a pirate after we caught him stealing from us. He uses a codename though; The Trickster.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel is the Trickster?” Cas shook his head, a laugh escaping him. “I’ll have to share a few choice words with him.”</p>
<p>“He talked about you a lot, but he said that he knew you didn’t want this kind of life and that he made sure to leave you with enough,” Sam said, his voice sympathetic. “Anyway, what’s he doing here, Dean?” Sam gestured to Cas.</p>
<p>“I believe I am joining your crew,” Cas said, shifting awkwardly. “If you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “‘Course we will. We could always use more crew.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled. “Welcome to The Impala, Cas. Dean’s pride and joy, and our home.”</p>
<p>Cas smiled and turned, leaning against the railing at the ship to look at the stars. He tilted his head back and breathed in the salty night air. He’d never felt more at ease.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>